<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're Made To Love, So I Falling In Love With You by Princess_of_Orchid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053685">We're Made To Love, So I Falling In Love With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_Orchid/pseuds/Princess_of_Orchid'>Princess_of_Orchid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan, Fluff and Humor, K-pop References, Light Angst, M/M, POV Outsider, POV Wang Yi Bo, Slow Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan, UNIQ Members, UNIQ Xiao Zhan, WangXian, Yizhan - Freeform, bjyx - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_Orchid/pseuds/Princess_of_Orchid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>youbelongwithme: LoL What is wrong with your guy’s eyes, how can you even ship Xiao Zhan and Yibo when they don't even look at each other!’</p><p>Bullshit!! Hwa-Young what to scream on top of her lungs in frustration. Don't they see the lingered eye contact?! Don't they see the hidden subtle touch and sweet coy smile they sent to each other!?</p><p>If they want evidence, alright! She brings it out and lays everything bare, lets them see that Xiao Zhan and Yibo are nothing but together!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo &amp; Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: Beginning of the journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi Everyone! I’m new here like this is my first time writing fiction.<br/>It wasn’t long ago I started, during 1 anniversary of The Untamed<br/>Is to soothe my broken heart with how much Yizhan had and have to go through.<br/>Let’s mend our hearts together everyone.</p><p>Note: English is not my native language, there’ll be miss-spelling and wrong grammar so please bear with me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Hwa-young is a good person, well she likes to think so- if not she wouldn't have taken up a shift from her co-worker on her day off and last minute at that while all she wants to do is buried herself in her soft bed with hot chocolate and watch a movie until she falls asleep. </p><p> </p><p>Actually, she shouldn't have been such a good person because look at where it takes her- bored out of her mind in a 24h convenience store. </p><p> </p><p>Signed every few minutes, some customers come in and go once in a while with how late it getting into the night, or maybe there's a sign on her face saying- <em> not welcoming </em> although she tries to smile but clearly is not working. </p><p> </p><p>When she feels like falling asleep on her feet the auto-door slide opens and she looks up immediately, give them a perfect-mastered welcome smile when two guys walk in through the door and then can't help but blinks her eyes before it goes wide. <em> Wow to handsome!  </em></p><p> </p><p>Hwa-young won't say she has immunities against good looking guys but she's not crazy over them, more like she would just think <em> oh he looks good- </em> and that it,  she moves on especially with how K-pop industry is booming, idols pop up left and right so you got to see theirs faces everywhere and somehow is become a normal thing to her. </p><p> </p><p>Still, she couldn't help but watch them in awe, the shorter one, wearing a black baseball cap and face mask, only phoenix eyes-sharp visible. He stretched out his hand, tugged the taller man elbow and she saw how the man angles his body, head lowered, and listen to every word the shorter boy said attentively. </p><p> </p><p>The boy mumbled something Hwa-young couldn't catch and understand expect a few words like <em> ‘chocolate bar’ </em> and <em> ‘Zhan ge’ </em></p><p> </p><p>Head tilted to the side, so they're Chinese, Hwa-young knows some words and can speak basic Mandarin since the language is relative in some way- give or take. </p><p> </p><p>When the door slides open with a new customer coming in, she turns and greets them with a welcome smile. </p><p> </p><p>“One pack of cigarettes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, which brand it's?” She helped the middle-age man, getting a pack of cigarettes with the brand he wanted, and he out of the store after he pays.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hwa-young turns before she froze when the stuff being put down on the counter by two previous handsome guys, she looks up- which by any mean she's not short but she has to strains her neck to be able to look into those eyes that twinkle like it holds all the star in universal. </p><p> </p><p>Breath caught in her chest, she taking in the sign of golden ratio face and sharp jawlines, with some of the baby fat still there among his puffy cheek- but the most eyes catching is the mole right under his petal-like lips that stretched out into a dazzling smile showing his cute rabbit buck-teeth. </p><p> </p><p><em> God, how is this guy even real? </em>heart picks up the speed and suddenly she feel all too warmth like someone stuffed her into the oven and she begins to sweat- which are so gross. </p><p> </p><p>She has to take a deep breath to keep herself from swooping or doing something stupid and end up embarrassed herself in front of those angelic good looking guys. Hwa-young scanned the items with the machine and put everything in the bag. when everything is done and pay she thank them with a small smile she hopes it looks professional enough. </p><p> </p><p>But God is against her today because he answered back in slightly accent Korean, voice soft and sweet. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Thank you and have a good night. ” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And like boom going off in her head, ears tickling and her heart is pounding crazily she's afraid she'll get a heart attack. In dazed, she watches them walk out of the store. Shoving each other by the side, eyes full with mirth and she blinked twice- couldn't help but find is so cute. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Zhan ge is so handsome, no one can help but become love-struck with him!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Don't be too humble Bo-Di, you're more handsome and good looking.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “But compare to Zhan ge I'm definitely outshined! She didn't even look my way even once that evidence to how handsome Zhan ge is! ” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Are we starting now!?” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Breaking News: Yuehua and YG Entertainment shakes hand and co-operated creating Idol Show. </b>
</p><p>Published: 28 April 2014</p><p>By: Kim Jong-un </p><p> </p><p>Since last year, a big wave had been created in the K-pop world by Yuehua and YG entertainment saying they shake hands and cooperated with each other in a project in which had been a secret until now.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Yuehua and YG entertainment release a statement of newly formed UNIQ boy band but had yet to announced any name of the members. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, both Yuehua and YG entertainment posted a short promote clip of an Idol show called <em> The Road To Your Dream </em> with ten participate boys both from China and South Korea. </p><p> </p><p>[picture]</p><p>[<em> From left to right top; Zhou Yi Xuan, Kim Sungjoo, Peng Chuyue, Kim Chanwoo, Xiao Zhan </em></p><p><em> From left to right bottom; Li Wen Han, Park Hojin, Cho Seungyeon, Lee Taehyung, Wang Yibo </em>] </p><p> </p><p>“The reason we haven't announced any news of UNIQ member is that we haven't selected one yet, five members will be selected from the participants of the show.” Said CEO of Yuehua entertainment during the press conference. </p><p> </p><p>“Is a competition show between trainee for the chance to debut, we even invited the experts from different fields to train everyone.” Said CEO of YG entertainment. </p><p> </p><p>“The participate of the show was the best from the best and we do not want to lose a diamond in any possibility so we wanted to borrow the eyes of all audience and tell us who is the diamond.”</p><p>…... <em> Read More </em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Idol in Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi again everyone!<br/>Somehow, I got another chapter done already, after checking it is seem good! &gt;&lt;<br/>Just to let you know, my writing is not 100% base on true stories, I made up a lot.<br/>And I checked, there wasn't a lot of this type of show before (competition show to form a boyband)<br/>Produce 101 started 2015</p><p>So let's say it become really popular. :D</p><p>Note: English is not my native tough, there will be miss-spelling and wrong grammar, so please bear with me.<br/>Plus In case is not clear, This fic is from POV outsider.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The time is flashed by at full speed for Hwa-young, with two work inline- the convenient store and coffee shop. she wakes up, going to work then go home and sleep before waking up the next morning going to work again, it becomes a routine she found herself settling in, boring but comfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The memories of two handsome guys- she suspects they're Idols in trainee leave a deep impress in her heart but not long before she moves on, until that faithful day changing her into a fan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It happens during break time, she was sitting at the backside in the office eating quietly with her co-workers, she had her phone out, eyes glued to the screen like whatever it's playing hold all her answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then she squeaked, high and pitched and Hwa-young is so startled she dropped her chicken from chopsticks- thank god it drops back to her lunch box. She glanced at her co-worker who had a hand clapped over her mouth, eyes so wide and full of excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwa-young lifts an eyebrow in curiosity, she takes a quick look at her co-worker phone screen, there's someone dancing and rapping- the camera zoom in and show his full boyish face surrounded with soft blonde silk-like hair, eyes blazed bright and he ended the lyrics with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scream was muffled, her co-worker stumps her two feet rapidly- face red and radiance of exhilaration. Sheepishly Hwa-young chuckles and shakes her head, but then something in the screen caught her eyes and her breath hitched slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There, on the screen when the camera turns around to captures other’s expression, amongst people she saw the familiar face lit up with a dazzling smile that can put the sun to shame and his eyes twinkle but the camera moves quickly back to the blonde boyish guy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What show it's? ” Before her brain could process, she asked out loud -eyes now glued to her co-worker’s phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwa-young shifted her glance to her co-worker, who looks at her with a blank expression, though there seem to be question marks flying around her head. Suddenly feeling awkward, Hwa-young tilted her head to the side, eyes dart around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearing her throat, she asked. “The show, what show it's Unnie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her co-worker looks stunned for a moment before she smiles widely, eyes sparkle enthusiasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s called </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Road To Your Dream! </span>
  </em>
  <span> Is a new Idol show! ” Her voice rises with every word she said, paused the clip and nearly shove the phone in Hwa-young face just to show a screen of the blonde boyish face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Wang Yibo! Aren't he pretty!? Look at his face with that blonde hair of his! He likes an angel, good at dancing and rapping! He only 16 years old!” She burst lively, hand tugged at Hwa-young arm, and shake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lip formed into an 'O' Hwa-young is definitely sure that is the same boy with the taller man that day, although he was wearing a mask hidden half of his face, the phoenix sharp-like eyes and his blonde hair is a dead giveaway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about him?” She scrolled the video back then stopped when the familiar face came up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Him?” Hye-jin takes a Dubbel look at the screen, frowned a little bit. “I think his name is Xiao Zhan, he vocalist but other than that I don't know much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They're close right?” Hwa-young asked, but the answer got her to blinks her eyes confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no, I don't think so since I never seen them interacted much with each other. I mean three episodes were aired already but they haven't said a word to each other yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I saw them together.” She blurts out before she couldn't stop herself and Hye-jin is stunned into silence, eyes wide- she close and open her mouth, close and open again like a fish out of water, and then she shrieks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwa-young winced. “I saw them together? Like two weeks ago coming in to buy snacks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!? You saw them? Together? Here in the store buying snacks!? ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Is came out as a question more than she intended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!? ”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p><b>News: The Road To Your Dream New Idol's Show gain a lot of</b> <b>popularity.</b></p><p>
  <span>Published: 14 May 2014</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By: Park EunJi</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Road To Your Dream;  an Idol show which had been a collaborate project between Yuehua and YG entertainment, although it just aired- three episodes the show gain a lot of popularity rapidly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With their own </span>
  <span>website</span>
  <span>, helping to bring the gaps between Idol in training and audience closer making everyone more excited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is like having a taste of meat after you been eating vegetables too long, the show makes you feel like you watching their life in real-time,” said Kim Hayoon, who had an account in </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Road To Your Dream </span>
  </em>
  <span>website. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm really excited because there never been a show like this before! Is like an Idol school, collecting points from the teacher to get as high grade as they can and we audience could be a part by voting for the person we like and cheer. (That's a popular vote)” said Kang Sohyun, one of those who had an account in The Road To Your Dream website. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…..Read More</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Comments :</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Top</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Rookiemag</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <em>
    <span>They're making my life harder, how to choose when there are ten handsome guys, singing good and stuff why couldn't they just form a boy band with 10 members. Isn't this too sad..</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>[1.6k likes] </span>
</p><p>
  <span>……45 Reply </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[1][2][3][4][5][6][7]...[68]</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Road To Your Dream EP3</b>
</p><p>
  <span>[Video] </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Comments:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>cherry-on-top-the-ice-cream</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <em>
    <span>OMG!  The combination of Seungyeon and Yibo is so hot! They literally put the stage on fire!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[2.8k likes] </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;&gt; </span>
  <b>imafangirl</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, I feel you!  Seeing them together is so hot and suddenly I feel like shipping them! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>...78 Reply </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Soyaandwasabifan</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can't wait what will happens next episode; from the trailer, seem like gonna be a train wreck!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>[1.2k likes] </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…..33 Reply </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bimbibam</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zhan Zhan voice makes me melt like butter on a heated pan! Is so sweet and clear as the bell, when he hit a high note I got goosebumps.. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Read More</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[1.1k likes] </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…… 43 Reply </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>[1][2][3][4][5][6][7]...[168]</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please don't forget to leave some kudos if you like or some comments!<br/>Is means a lot! &gt;&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: You and I, Our Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! As you saw I changed the story name, from Journey of a Shipper to We're Made To Love, So I Falling In Love With You.<br/>The latter was the first name I came up with but doesn't know why I didn't use it, but it always been in my mind so I'll just go through with it to give my mind the peace.</p><p>It took me longer than what I thought to finish this chapter: spoil alert! POV Wang Yibo! </p><p>Note: English is not my native tongue, so there will be some miss-spelling and wrong grammar but please bear with me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><em> Wang Yibo </em> has been nothing but determined- doing what he likes and not giving an inch for what he doesn't like, a stubborn child ( <em> still a child </em>) is what his parents call him before giving in like they always do. So here he's, a thousand miles away from home, away from his parent’s warmth and protective embrace, fighting tooth and nail for his dream. </p><p> </p><p>Body moving flawlessly in front of the mirror, every flick of movement is strong and powerful like a wave crashing into seashore- Yibo dancing to the beat of music only he could hear, not stopping although he drenched in sweat, skin prickles- bone aches and muscle started to scream in pain. </p><p> </p><p>In the empty dance studio- the sound of hard panting could be heard, chest rise and fall heavily contrast with his racing heart- Yibo put both hands on his knees, supporting his numb body from sheer exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>Yibo stares into the mirror at his own eyes and holds the gaze- mount parting to gulps down the air and just when his heart rate starting to calm down, at the corner of his eye, he catches a reflection of a figure in the mirror and Yibo shrieks in horror and fall on his bottom, but flat on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah Sorry sorry! I didn't mean to scare you.” The figure was by Yibo side instance and stressed out an apology in a thick Korean accent. He squashes down on one knee. </p><p> </p><p>Heart hammered in his chest, Yibo let out a shaky breath before looks up at the person beside him and was meet with concerned face- he couldn't help but swallow and dart his gaze away in embarrassing after recalling how he shrieks like a frightened child a while ago- that was so uncool. </p><p> </p><p>Head ducked, he pushes himself up, and it was then he notices his leg was shaking like a leaf and combined with sheer exhaustion crashing over; his body feels heavy of all sudden. </p><p> </p><p>“Here, lets me help you.” A light touch to his elbow makes him look up, Yibo saw the uncertainty in those softened eyes, like he not sure the help is welcomed but willing to give. So, Yibo nodded his head slightly.</p><p> </p><p>With the help, Yibo stands up on his two feet but then his legs wobble and he stumbled, nearly fall face first, if not for the hand steady him and he clings without knowing. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Cheek flushed pink, he said stiffly. “Yes, Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Yibo realizes then how close they were, so close he could smell the aroma of freshly washed clothes from the other party while he, himself probably smell of sweat. He let's go so fast, like what he holds is not human arm but something on fire. </p><p> </p><p>The guys seem to take notice of how Yibo radiance of uncomfortable, so he takes a step back, however, Yibo saw the other party still have his hand held out in case it needed. When he sure it won't be needed his hand falls back to his side. </p><p> </p><p>Thus they standing in awkward silence, in a situation like this- as much as Yibo wants to say something but he’s not the brightest person when it comes to conversation or talking with people in general, especially a stranger who scares him out of his wit. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I'm sorry again for scaring you. I mean, your dancing was excellent! and, and you were so focusing.” The other party fumbling with words, making hand gestures, trying to express himself.</p><p> </p><p>“And I didn't want to disturb you.”</p><p> </p><p>Yibo blinks twice while taking in the thick Korean accent before realized the word of compliment, and it sounds so sincere like he means it, not just saying for the sake of it. Hence it makes Yibo peek up; he bit his lips trying to stop the grin threatened to spread and if he puffed out his chest with pride, no one needs to know. </p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, the guy seems to take notice because he chuckles softly, eyes twinkling, and to prove he means it- he smiles widely and says again with a thumb up. “Is was such a powerful dance, really! The best and the coolest!” </p><p> </p><p>The dazzling smile nearly blinding him, heart stuttered- Yibo flushed bright red and he stares. Eyes wide, except the other party high- so tall he has to straighten his neck to be able to meet that pair of orbs. He's handsome too, with his gorgeous golden ratio face, high cheekbones and sharp jawline hidden by baby-fat, a pair of almond-like eyes and soft petal-like lip, right below is a charming mole. So breath-taking. </p><p> </p><p>Yibo opens his mouth, but his mind is a mess- couldn't process so nothing seems to come out;  he closes his mouth. However, before he could say anything, someone called out from the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Xiao Zhan! Is time to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Eyes shifted, Yibo glance at the one shouting- clearly a staff in the building, before he moves his gaze back to the person in front of him- who has his head turned around giving Yibo the view to his perfect side face profile.</p><p> </p><p>“Got it! I'm coming!” <em> Xiao Zhan </em> shouted before he turns and gives Yibo a small but sweet smile. “I have to go, and sorry again for scaring you.” </p><p> </p><p>With that, he strode over with his long legs and Yibo could only watch; an awestruck express on his face- he parted his mouth, yet nothing come out so he pursed his lips. Mind running in a circle, <em> Xiao Zhan.. Xiao Zhan </em></p><p> </p><p>“Xiao Zhan..” He said softly, tested out the name on his tongue before grinning. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Zhan ge” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It didn't take long for Yibo to meet Xiao Zhan again, when he walks into the classroom for intensive Korean language lesson arranged by the company, among trainees- in the middle seat near window his gorgeous face seem to outshine everyone and when his eyes landed on Yibo, he brightened up with a sweet smile.</p><p> </p><p>Yibo was taken aback and blinks, eyes dart away, and saw the seat beside the other party was occupied so he seats down on the empty seat in front of the classroom. </p><p> </p><p>Hence to say he was distracted from the lesson was not far from the truth, if you count how his leg keeps bouncing or the way he always turns just to looks out through the window on a surface when all he wants to do is catch a glimpse of the older man. </p><p> </p><p>So when the lesson comes to an end, trying to keep his nervous down but today- why today of all days, his heart chooses to betray him by keeping pounding. He exhaled slowly, and stand up, faces stoic before turned around, except the seat was empty- Xiao Zhan use the back door out, and his heart somehow sink. </p><p> </p><p>No, Yibo was not disappointed, he was just hungry. After all, boys his age need a lot of nutrients and is lunchtime so he needs food. </p><p> </p><p>He went to the canteen, the food was not the best but not bad either. Sitting by the corner and eat by himself, Yibo did not look around or watch out in case he seen the familiar face. No, he did not. </p><p> </p><p>As a trainee Yibo mostly spends his day in the company building, so after food and browse through his phone, he made his way to the familiar corridor that takes him to practice room- not checking if is occupied since is had always been him using it from this time onwards but to his surprise, someone was already there. </p><p> </p><p>Yibo pokes his head in through the crack of the door, seeing the familiar figure in front of the mirror and his stomach fluttered. His eyes glint mischievous and the corner of his lips curled up slightly. </p><p> </p><p>Remembered how the other party- Xiao Zhan scare him out of his wit last time and well, Yibo will be damned to not take a little revenge. He slipped inside quietly, hence he understands now how he could not notice when someone came in- if he was as focusing as Xiao Zhan was and Yibo knows, he is exactly the same. If not worst. </p><p> </p><p>Back leaned to the wall and hand stuffed in the pocket of his pant, he took in the sign of the body movement, every shift of muscle; is not smooth, no there's a lot of flaws. His shoulder is too tensed and frame stiffs. Yibo bites his lips restless and when he saw the jerk of an arm, footsteps looked messy he couldn't help himself but point out. </p><p> </p><p>“No, not like that. Use the tip of your feet and then your heel.” He saw how Xiao Zhan jumped startled, and whipped his head around so fast Yibo afraid his neck will snaps. </p><p> </p><p>He strode forward, standing beside the taller figure with an air of confidence and perhaps some arrogant- though Yibo did have the capabilities to back it up. </p><p> </p><p>Body slack, he holds his own gaze in the mirror and moves his feet and arm into the dance steps he just saw a minute ago, all sharp and powerful.</p><p> </p><p>“See?” Addressed eagerly, he turns around before he was meet with Xiao Zhan stunned face and eyes wide. </p><p> </p><p>His whole face heats up making his cheek dusted with pink color, feeling shy of all sudden Yibo press his lip into a thin line and dart his eyes around the room, looking everywhere except at the person standing in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>A minute passes by and Xiao Zhan still hasn’t said anything and Yibo feels on edge, he glances at the taller boy. Worried if he oversteps- maybe he should say nothing and just- oh and now he remembers, he was supposed to scare Xiao Zhan as he scared him. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh.. <em> Ge </em>?” Yibo shifts his legs awkwardly. </p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan then seems to snap out of whatever trance he been into, and without warning he attacks Yibo with a dazzling smile that could put the sun to shame and his eyes shines bright, leaving Yibo in a daze with a racing heart. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so fascinating! That was so good and so, so cool! Could you perhaps show me again how did you do it? Or just teach me.”</p><p> </p><p>Yibo couldn't stand a chance, with Xiao Zhan have his face tilted to the side giving off the challenge vibe, daring him to says no but that pair of eyes filling with sincerely, saying he the best and no one else. Yibo all but nodded and agree softly. “Okay, I'll teach you.” </p><p> </p><p>Yibo saw how Xiao Zhan eyes sparkle with a hint of mirth, eyebrows raised playfully so he inhaled to calm himself down, to stand his ground and tilted his chin up- head held high as he smirked. “I'm a strict teacher though.”</p><p><br/>“Bring it on then Wang <em> Laoshi </em>!”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please remember everyone, right now Yibo is just 16 years old!<br/>but omg! Yibo during that time is just so cute and pretty (while right now,he's too hot and handsome for his own good)<br/>But from his behave, do you think he fall in love? maybe love at first sign? nhaa you never know!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>End of first chapter!<br/>Please leave some comments of what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>